Pensamientos transformados en fics
by PikAshley
Summary: En ésta sección encontrarán historias basadas en algún pensamiento que tenga, no tiene limites de capítulos y puede, pueeeede que varié en los shippings, así también como puede variar en si habrá batallas y situaciones con Pokémon o será alguna situación de los protagonistas en su vida adulta... Están advertidos...


_**Bueno hola a todos/as comencemos con lo que abrirá ésta sección entre mis fics, recuerden que no tienen orden de letras ni nada, nada de eso, solo serán historias que surgirán en el momento, la descripción lo dice así que espero se diviertan...**_

_**Éste shot va dedicado a la sonrisa de mi hermana Sire jajajajaja, te dije que se lo dedicaría a tu sonrisa :P...**_

_**Bueno sin más los dejo con éste shot que se llama: "Te odio"... Disfruten... Un pika pika para todos...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

No sabía porqué se sentía tan bien, en parte aquello le había dolido un poco, no iba a negarlo, ella lo amaba, pero por otro lado sentía que era necesario, sabía que de esa forma él la tomaría en cuenta, sería solo así que al fin admitiría que la quería, su mirada se lo había dicho y sus palabras parecían demostrarle que de verdad cumpliría lo que prometía.

¿Qué era lo que la lastimaba pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir tan bien? ¿Su mirada triste, desesperada y perdida? ¿La forma en que parecía que lloraría por lo que ella le dijo? ¿Su egocentrismo por qué ella crea en lo que él decía? Oh si, todo eso era lo que despertaba aquellas dos emociones tan distintamente dolorosas pero a la vez tan dulcemente reconfortantes.

Ya terminando el día, sentada en el borde de la piscina, con su cuerpo levemente inclinado hacía atrás, sus brazos soportando el peso de su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados mientras sonreía relajadamente, podía recordar lo que había pasado ese día…

~FLASH BACK~

-¡Hola Misty!- El chico de gorra roja abrió sus brazos enormemente a lo ancho al ver salir a su amiga.

A ella la carcomía la emoción pero había pensado casi toda la mañana en lo que le diría, así que volviendo a su postura firme y presionando sus manos solo se limitó a formular una pregunta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué?- El chico bajó sus brazos de golpe y la observaba sin comprender, ¿Acaso le estaba jugando una broma?- Vine a verte Misty, permaneceré en Kanto de ahora en adelante, solo enfrentaré nuevamente la liga antes de tomarme unas vacaciones permanentes en Pueblo Paleta y pensé que sería buena idea pasar a saludarte.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería verte?- Le respondió tan secamente que pudo ver como el chico parecía sorprenderse.

-¿No querías verme? Luego de tanto tiempo separados, ¿No querías saber de mí?- El chico se señalaba sorprendido.

-No.- Le volvió a responder cortante.- Ni un solo día.- Soltó un suspiro pesado.- Pensé en volver a verte Ash.

-Pero.- Ash movía sus manos con desesperación.- ¿Acaso no somos amigos?- Aquella pregunta hizo que ella lo observara.- ¿No prometimos ser los mejores amigos?- Otra pregunta que hizo que ella apretara con mucha más fuerza sus manos.

No podía negar que en un principio dudaba en decirle todo lo que había pensado, pero al escuchar esas preguntas no pudo evitarlo, haría que él sepa lo que ella sentía.

-¿Mejores amigos?- Le preguntó ella casi en un susurro.

-¡Pues claro!- Le respondió el chico levantando alto sus manos.

-¡No me vengas con eso!- Le gritó paralizando al chico.- ¿Tú, mi mejor amigo? Jajaja.- Rió sarcástica.- Dime, ¿Cuántas veces llamaste para ver como estaba yo? ¿Cuántas?- Le preguntó con una mirada seria dejando mudo al chico.- ¿Lo ves?

-Tú tampoco nunca llamaste.- Le retrucó esperando callarla, pero solo logró que volviera a dejarlo sin respuestas.

-¡Claro!- Pronunció tan fuerte que asustó un poco a Ash.- ¡Olvidé que al señor hay que seguirle los pasos!- Chasqueó sus dedos pero luego sumamente enojada soltó algo que Ash no se esperaba.- Yo sabía como te iba a ti por tu mamá, ¿Cómo quieres que me comunicara contigo si nunca supe en que parte del mundo estabas? ¿Siguiendo tus pasos? Seguí los pasos de Ash Ketchum por muchos años sin pedir nada a cambio y una.- Levantó su mano mostrando solo uno de sus dedos.- Una vez que el señor maestro Pokémon se preocupe por saber de alguien que hace mucho tiempo no ve, no sería mucho pedir.- Bajó su mano convirtiéndola en un puño.

-Bueno, yo…- Ash parecía perdido, nunca hubiera pensado que Misty le diría todo aquello.

-¿Tú qué?- Le preguntó ella aún molesta, comenzaba a notar la desesperación en las palabras del chico.

-Lo siento, pude haberte llamado y preguntarte como estabas, pero el viaje, los entrenamientos y las batallas de gimnasio me mantenían ocupado.- Sin saber que responder, solo pensó en decirle el porqué de no haber recibido algún llamado suyo.

-No me vengas con esas excusas.- Lo frenó con un movimiento de sus manos.- Nunca te importé y menos luego de que dejé de viajar contigo para hacerme cargo del liderazgo del gimnasio.

-¿Qué?- Cada vez que ella hablaba parecía que a él le cruzaba un ataque de aguja venenosa.- ¿Qué nunca me importaste? ¡Tú eres muy especial para mí!

-¡Te odio!- Le soltó ella sin esperar a que siguiera hablando.

Las grandes puertas de cristal del lugar eran las únicas testigo de lo que sucedía allí, ellas y un pequeño Pokémon de color amarillo que observaba desde el suelo lo que sus dos amigos decían, lo último dicho por la chica había provocado que las palabras del muchacho que estaba frente a ella se corten, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, no creía lo que escuchaba, Pikachu también se sorprendió negando con su cabeza, era imposible que ella lo odie.

-No es verdad, tú no puedes odiarme.- Ash se encontraba en shock.

-Te odio con cada fibra de mí ser, con cada latido que da mi corazón al sentir o pronunciar tu nombre.- Misty descendió las escaleras de la entrada a su gimnasio con sus manos empuñadas a cada lado de su cuerpo.- Te odio por cada nueva medalla que ganas olvidándote de mi, por cada nueva compañera que tuviste suplantando mi lugar, por cada nueva región que visitaste sin siquiera pensar si yo te extrañaba o me preocupaba por ti.- Llegó hasta quedar solo a un par de pasos de distancia, sus ojos se podían notar algo brillosos y la presión que ejercía en sus manos daban a entender que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Yo… Yo…- Ash se encontraba sumamente sorprendido, su pecho le dolía y sus ojos le ardían, ¿Lo que decía Misty era cierto?

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra!- Lo frenó en seco Misty sin dejarlo hablar.- Solo vete.- Le señaló el camino.- Vete y no regreses, nunca te costó irte en un viaje antes y no creo que te cueste ahora.- Seguía señalando el camino con una mirada sería y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que parecía hacerse más intenso.

Ash solo la observaba, ¿Qué podía hacer para que su amiga no siguiera diciendo todo eso? Cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica le dolía.

-¡VETE!- Le gritó dejando salir por fin aquellas lágrimas que tanto habían luchado por liberarse.

-¡No!- Se opuso el chico, el verla en ese estado lo molestaba y necesitaba decir algo con urgencia.- ¡Tú no me odias y yo lo sé! Y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te des cuenta lo importante que eres para mí.- La voz de Ash parecían demostrar la angustia que sentía al no poder calmar a Misty.

-¡Vete!- Lo empujó levemente la chica.- ¡Te odio! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!- Sus lágrimas pararon y su mirada demostraba el dolor y la molestia que sentía dentro de ella.

-No voy a entender algo que sé con mucha seguridad que no es cierto.- Las palabras de Ash se notaron tan tranquilas que por primera vez Misty decidió dejarlo hablar.- Venía a proponerte acompañarme en mi búsqueda por el titulo pero ya no quiero hacerlo.- Al escuchar aquello Misty arqueó su ceja derecha y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Ash la detuvo.- Sé que no me crees, ya me lo dejaste claro, así que voy a demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi de otra forma, me iré a la meseta añil solo.- Pasó a un lado de la chica hasta llegar a donde su amigo amarillo estaba, se agachó para tomarlo en brazos y continuó hablando.- En mi camino llevaré solo al equipo que usaré para obtener mi título, solo a mis seis Pokémon, nadie más que ellos y yo.- Le sonrió a Pikachu y éste entendió a que iba.- Pero.- Agregó girando a la chica.- Prometo volver y regresar a mi hogar solo, pero solo después de venir a buscarte a ti.

-Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer en tus palabras Ash.- Ella no giró a verlo, solo se quedó en su lugar.

-Lo sé, por eso te dejaré una prueba.- Ash abrazó a Pikachu mientras caminaba para quedar frente a Misty.- Algo que no solo será la prueba de que voy a regresar, sino que servirá para que te proteja y no permita que te olvides de mi y de cuanto te quiero.- Las palabras de Ash hicieron que Misty abriera grande sus ojos.

-¿Cómo creerte? Nunca cumpliste, ¿Cómo creerte ahora? Como…- Pero al levantar su vista no pudo evitar callar, la mirada de Ash parecía perdida, el color de sus ojos parecía estar opaco, sin vida.

-Con esto.- Le respondió Ash levantando sus manos provocando que Misty viera a Pikachu quien le sonreía.

-¿Pikachu?- Susurró de forma cortada sin comprender.

-Así es.- Le asintió Ash entregándole al Pokémon.- Pikachu será la prueba de que volveré y también de lo especial que eres.

-¿Por qué te creería?- Volvió a preguntarle Misty tomando a Pikachu, el Pokémon le lamió el rostro mientras Ash suspiraba con pesar.

-Sabes lo que significa Pikachu para mí, que nunca nos separamos.- Ash la observaba tratando de dibujar una sonrisa fingida en su rostro, Misty podía notar aquello pero no quería detenerlo.- Pero en éste momento me importa más que me creas tú y si mis palabras no te convencen, espero que Pikachu lo haga.- Se acercó para acariciar al Pokémon.- Yo viajaré a la meseta Añil, ganaré la liga y regresaré, regresaré a buscar a las dos criaturas más importantes para mí, luego de mi mamá claro está.- Lo dicho por Ash provocó una pequeña risa por parte de Misty.- Te ves hermosa cuando ríes.- Acotó con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Pero Pikachu es tu mejor Pokémon.- Le dijo Misty omitiendo lo que Ash le había dicho.

-Es verdad.- Ash se tocó su mentón pero luego sonrió.- Pero eso no me preocupa porqué ganaré muy fácil.- Agregó sacando una PokéBall de su cinturón y dejando libre a un gran Pokémon alado de color naranja quien rugió en forma de saludo al ver a la chica.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?- Preguntó intrigada luego de saludar al Pokémon.

-Bueno mi equipo es fantástico.- Respondió acercándose a ellos.- Otra razón para ganar es que tengo mis amuletos de la suerte.

-¿Amuletos?- Preguntó intrigada, ¿Sería lo que ella creía?

-Así es, me los regaló alguien muy especial para mí y siempre me han acompañado.- Le respondió mostrando un pañuelo y un señuelo muy particulares, Misty se sorprendió al ver tales objetos.

-Aún te odio y no voy a cambiar de opinión, sigo sin creer en tus palabras Ash.- Misty solo se limitó a sonreír un poco.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero haré que me creas.- Le dijo Ash sonriendo mientras guardaba ambos objetos.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo?- Le preguntó Misty seriamente, quería escuchar que planeaba.

-Solo porqué existe una razón mucho más importante por la cual voy a ganar en la liga, mucho más importante que mi equipo y mis amuletos.- Ash se acercó un poco a ella.

-Pero Pikachu se queda conmigo.- Misty ladeó un poco su cabeza sin comprender.

-Jajaja.- Rió un poco Ash pensando en que luego le decían despistado a él, Misty infló sus cachetes fastidiada lista para contraatacar pero Ash la detuvo.- Voy a ganar la liga sin problemas porqué sé que hay alguien que me da fuerzas así no esté conmigo, alguien que siempre creyó en mí aunque peleáramos y discutiéramos, alguien que siempre estuvo esperando mi regreso y que miente con respecto a lo que siente.- Acercó su rostro a ella con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.- Alguien a quien yo nunca olvide ni pienso olvidar y a quien quiero de una forma inexplicable.- Al abrir sus ojos pudo notar el sonrojo de la chica y sin dar más rodeos agregó.- Volveré, lo prometo.- Su voz era tan suave que desconcertó a la chica y antes que ésta pudiera decir algo, de un movimiento rápido le robó un beso para luego subirse sobre el lomo de su Pokémon volador y desaparecer en la inmensidad del cielo.

Misty se quedó petrificada unos minutos hasta que Pikachu la hizo entrar en razón al tocar su mejilla, parpadeó un par de veces y giró para adentrarse a su gimnasio aún algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

La chica abrió sus ojos y aún sonriendo recordó ese último acto de su amigo antes de desaparecer sobre Charizard, rió por lo bajo y se dejó caer observando el techo del lugar, jugaba con sus pies, los cuales se encontraban aún dentro del agua.

-Juro que te odio Ketchum.- Murmuró soltando un suspiro volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.- Odio que me hagas amarte tanto que no puedo llegar a odiarte.- Abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos volviendo a reír de una forma infantil.

Misty seguía riendo cuando algo, mejor dicho alguien, se acercó y lamió su mejilla provocando que dejara de reír y observara a la pequeña criatura que la acompañaba.

-Hola Pikachu, olvidé que estabas conmigo.- La chica se sentó nuevamente para tomar en brazos a Pikachu y estrujarlo cariñosamente contra su pecho, el Pokémon se veía muy feliz.- Bueno.- Exclamó separándose de él y observándolo.- Hasta que tu entrenador regrese, ¿Te gustaría combatir conmigo en el gimnasio? Hay entrenadores que llegan pidiendo una verdadera batalla con Pokémon fuertes.- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pika pi.- Le respondió Pikachu sonriendo mientras serraba sus manitos convirtiéndolas en puños y soltando unas pequeñas chispas.

-Entonces está decidido.- Asintió con una sonrisa ladeada.- El día aún no acaba y puede llegar un entrenador en cualquier momento.- Dejó a Pikachu en el suelo y procedió a levantarse, iba a decir algo cuando Pikachu saltó a su hombro pero el ruido de las puertas principales de su gimnasio al abrirse la hizo callar.

-¡Vengo a probar una batalla en el que dicen es el gimnasio más duro en toda la región de Kanto!- Se escuchó una voz masculina que ingresaba al lugar de la piscina siendo seguido por un gran Pokémon tipo planta-lucha.- Ash me dijo que la líder del lugar era muy poderosa y con mi Chesnaught decidimos comprobar si era cierto.- Un chico rubio se posicionó frente a Misty sonriendo de lado mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, su Pokémon sonrió al ver a Pikachu.

-¿Que Ash qué?- Preguntó intrigada pero su respuesta nunca llegó.

-¿Ella es la entrenadora de la que hablaba Ash?- Una niña rubia se paró a un lado del chico y señalaba a Misty sonriendo muy feliz, luego otra chica apareció calmando a la pequeña niña pero se sorprendió un poco al ver a Pikachu.

-Y veo que también le dejó a Pikachu como dijo que haría.- La chica de cabellos claros reía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Pokémon, Misty seguía cada vez más sorprendida, ¿Ash ya había planeado dejarle a Pikachu? ¿Había hablado de ella?

-¡Bueno ya!- Exclamó el chico poniéndose en medio de ambas chicas.- ¿Aceptas tener una batalla conmigo? Sería una batalla amistosa ya que como líder de gimnasio no juntaré las medallas.- Agregó extendiendo su mano hacía Misty.

-Claro que acepto.- Le respondió Misty luego de parpadear consecutivamente tomando la mano del chico.- Como será amistoso solo usaré un Pokémon.- Le dijo Misty indicándole que se posicionara del lado que le correspondía en la piscina.

-Me parece bien.- El chico asintió para colocarse en su lugar.- Me gustaría poder elegir al Pokémon que utilices.- Le dijo mandando a su Pokémon al campo de batalla.

-Adelante.- Le afirmó Misty mientras Pikachu subía a su hombro.- Como veo que tu Pokémon es fuerte puedes elegir entre Gyarados, Politoed y Azumarill.- Misty fue nombrando a sus Pokémon quienes aparecieron en el lugar desde el agua.

-Elijo a Pikachu.- Informó el chico acomodando de nueva cuenta sus lentes.

Misty no entendía porqué elegía a Pikachu, miró al Pokémon y éste bajó de su hombro para ponerse en posición de batalla, el chico al ver que Misty no comprendía comenzó a reír y decidió explicarle el porqué de su elección.

-Ash nos contó que puedes dominar a Pikachu como si fuera tuyo, que te obedece incluso más que a él.

-Bueno Pikachu es un gran amigo.- Misty le sonrió a Pikachu y éste se preparó para pelear.

-Si lo sabemos, Ash decía que Pokémon con Pokémon se llevan bien, aunque no entendimos porqué dijo eso.- El chico se quedó pensativo y no se percató de la furia que sentía Misty.- Pero comencemos, ¡Chesnaught machada!- Ordenó y su Pokémon se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Pikachu.

-¡Esquívalo y electrobola!- Pikachu lo esquivó ágilmente para luego golpearlo con una poderosa esfera eléctrica.

-Nada mal, después de todo Ash tenía razón pero ¿Cómo sabes que ataque usar?- Le preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa sorprendido por como la chica luchaba con Pikachu.

-Conozco bien a Pikachu como para saber que ataques conoce y que ataque usar.- Le respondió Misty imitando su sonrisa mientras Pikachu volvía a prepararse para pelear.

-Me alegra eso, así nuestra batalla será inmemorable.- El muchacho se encontraba muy emocionado así que extendiendo su brazo derecho ordenó un nuevo ataque.- ¡Bola de energía Chesnaught!

-Que así sea.- Misty le sonrió desafiante y también le dio una nueva orden a Pikachu.- ¡Electrobola!

Ambos ataques chocaron demostrando el poder de ambos Pokémon, Misty y su oponente se miraban desafiantes a medida que ordenaban un nuevo ataque, la chica mantenía su sonrisa pensando, mientras luchaba, en lo que pasó con Ash y en lo que había escuchado de parte de aquellos desconocidos.

-Te odio idiota.- Susurró para si misma pensando en que Ash había hablado vaya a saber que cosas de ella y con una sonrisa aún más grande continuó con aquella batalla también pensando que cuando Ash regrese tendría que darle muchas explicaciones.

Fin…


End file.
